Kesialan Len
by LittleMermaid23
Summary: Len yang malang..


Hai! Berhubung cerita-cerita yang gue bikin sejauh ini Romantis semua dan gak ada yang koplak, jadi gue memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah cerita yang bisa mengocok perut. *lu kira blender* Sekalian tata bahasa nya diganti biar lu lu pada gak pusing mikirin UKK nanti senin (gue juga pusing bray, butuh hiburan..) *senderan dipundak Len*

Okeh, langsung saja gaisss!

**Rin : Langsung kemana, Thor?**

**Rayu : Thor, thor. Lu kira gue sepidermen apa?**

**Rin : Spaidermen kali!**

**Rayu : Songong lu mentang-mentang udah bisa bahasa inggris! Liatin lu nanti! Siapa yang kuliahin elu tjoba hah!?**

**Rin : Iya, iya. Muupin Rin ya Thor.. **

**Rayu : SEKALI LAGI LU MANGGIL GUE THORRRR...**

**Pembaca : Udah jangan berantem, ayo disclaimer!**

**Rayu : Maafkan saya, ayo kita disclaimer. *nada manis sok imut* Liatin lu Rin *ngancem***

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid is mine. *Di gebok massa* Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, AH Software, Internet Co., dll dan saya- *Diinjek gajah* WOI BELOM SELESAAIII! DAN SAYA ADALAH PEMILIK FICT INI. PUAS HAHH?! *ngambek***

* * *

Suatu saat di suatu masa..

"Len sayaaanggg~"

"Len minta tanda tangan dong.."

"Len mau foto bareng dong!"

"Lennn" "Leeeeenn" "Leeeenn"

* * *

**KRRRIINNGGG**

"Weker sialan." kata Len sambil melempar jam weker itu kedinding. Tapi naas, Len lupa kalau jamnya itu lentur dan jam itu mental balik ke kepala Len.

"Sakit weh." Len mengusap kepalanya. Len memungut jam weker itu dan melihat jarum jam.

"APAAAAHHH?! Jam 9? GIMANA BISAAA?!" Okeh fix Len lebay.

"GUA BISA TELAT KULIAHHH!" Len langsung lari ke kamar mandi lalu mengambil handuk dan keluar lagi dengan 4 guyuran air. Tanpa gosok gigi. Dengan jigong kuning yang masih menempel, Len memakai kemeja kotak kotak nya lalu bersisiran rapih. Gak lupa Len pake gel rambut, lalu dia ke sekolah dengan mengendarai BMW nya. BMW? Len tajir banget dong.. Awas ngiler! BMW disini maksudnya : Bemo Merah Warnanya.

Lap lagi gih ilernya. Saat Len masuk gedung sekolahnya, ternyata disana sudah ada banyak banget cewe-cewe yang menunggu Len disana. Mereka teriak-teriak sambil bawa spanduk bertuliskan : I Lope lope yu so much Len.

Mereka teriak histeris,

_"Len sayaaanggg~"_

_"Len minta tanda tangan dong.."_

_"Len mau foto bareng dong!"_

_"Lennn" "Leeeeenn" "Leeeenn"_

'Lah, jadi mimpi gue jadi nyata? GUE TERKENALLLLL!' batin Len sambil garuk-garuk pala yang kun- ah sudahlah.

"Iya satu satu ya.." Len sok cool dan menenangkan mereka semua, pens pens Len keles.

Dan tiba-tiba..

**KRRRIIINNNGGGGG**

* * *

"LOH KOK MIMPI JUGA SIH?! KAMPRET AMAT SIH IDUP GUAAA, MIMPI MULU AU AH GELAP."

Ternyata hari ini jadwal Len dan teman-teman satu sekolah untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat~ Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba bus yang Len dan teman-teman tumpangi di sandra sama komplotan suku dayak yang kanibal. Len takut dong. Len, Kaito, dan Gakupo disuruh keluar.

'Mampus deh gue, gimana nasib Miku nanti..' pikir Kaito.

'Lu masih Miku aja, kita udah mau Ke Ok tau!' ternyata Len telepati ke Kaito.

'Woi kamfret dah gue gimana nih, gak punya pacar nanti siapa yang nangisin gu-' belom selesai si Gakupo ngomong, si Kepsek- eh salah si kepala suku udah ngomong aja nih.

"Kalo kamu semua masih mau hidup, kalian harus pergi ke hutan dan bawa kembali 10 buah yg jenisnya sama. Tapi kalian hanya mendapatkan waktu 3 jam!"

Sebelum 3 jam, Kaito pun akhirnya datang membawa 10 buah apel.  
Kepala Suku : "Baik kamu telah membawa 10 buah apel. Sekarang masukkan semua apel itu melalui lobang pantat kamu satu persatu. Kalau kamu merintih, atau membuat suara, kamu akan saya potong-potong!"

Dengan penuh perjuangan dan ketahanan akhirnya apel ke 1 bisa dia masukkan. Namun di apel yg ke 2 ia tidak bisa menahan sakit, dan seraya merintih. Dengan kejam sang kepala suku memenggal kepala si Kaito. Maka naiklah ia ke surga. Len datang membawa 10 buah lengkeng. Dan kepala suku memberikan instruksi yg sama.

*Dalam hati*"Yah kalo lengkeng sih gampang!' Satu lengkeng masuk, dua lengkeng, tiga lengkeng, tapi pada saat Len memasukkan lengkeng yg ke 10 sang kepala suku tiba-tiba memotong kepala Len.  
Saat Len naik ke surga ia bertemu dengan Kaito.

"Wah lu mati juga ya?" si Len nanya ke Kaito.

"Iya gue bawa apel sih. Kan sakit! Sialan tuh si kepala suku, syaratnya berat banget! Trus emang lu bawa buah apa?" si Kaito nanya nih.

"Lengkeng" Len ngangkat bahu.

"KAMPRET! Lengkeng? Itu kan gampang, kecil, gak sakit lagi!" Kaito kesel banget sama Len.

"Emang gak sakit. Semua lengkeng hampir gue masukkin semua ke dalam lobang pantat. Tapi ya gitu deh, tiba-tiba gue ketawa dan semua lengkeng yg gue udah masukkin keluar semua.." Si Len cerita sambil nangis.

"Bego lu! Kok ketawa?" Kaito makin kesel sama si Len.

"Ya gimana kagak ketawa, abis pas mau masukin lengkeng ke 10 gue liat Gakupo bawa duren!" Len diem.

* * *

**SELESAIII! Gimana? Jangan lupa reviewwww! ^o^)/ **

**Sumpah, kalo gue jadi Len sih nyesek banget tuh!**


End file.
